


Missing My New Years Kiss

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Nero had hoped that this year he would be able to share that special New Years kiss with his lover, but life got in the way.So instead, he was spending the night alone...again.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Missing My New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope that you all have a wonderful year.
> 
> Just a short, little piece of fluff to start off the year. Enjoy!

Nero stared morosely into his drink, all but ignoring the joyful atmosphere surrounding him. He had tucked himself away in a hidden corner of the room, hiding away from everyone else, not wanting to socialise. The music was almost drowned out by the many loud voices and laughter that fill the air, and yet not a single touch of joviality touched Nero.

He was alone once more on New Years' Eve. He had hoped that he wouldn't be, had made plans to meet up with someone, but they had fallen through at the last minute. Before that, Nero had been fizzing with excitement for the night, had been planning to finally be able to share a kiss with a special someone as they rang in the new year together.

Instead, Nero was alone. Again.

He could feel the pitying stares from his friends and family, could feel annoyance as they whispered about him before falling silent when they caught his eye. He threw back the rest of his drink, slamming the glass down, probably harder than he should have, and stalked out towards the area cleared for dancing and threw himself into the rhythm of the music.

Nero ignored the others surrounding him, ignored those who tried to coax him into dancing with him. There was only one person he wanted to dance with tonight, and if they weren't available, then Nero would dance with no one else.

Nero closed his eyes, body swaying with the beat, and imagined that in his arms was the one he wanted. Vaguely, Nero could hear the countdown start up, everyone else joining in, music turned down. Nero kept his eyes closed, lost in his own imagining.

“10! 9!”

He imagined he could feel their body press against his own, their skin beneath his hands, fingers running down their sides and digging into their sharp hip bones.

“8! 7!”

Soft hair tickled at Nero's cheek in a familiar way, making him groan.

“6! 5!”

The scent of spiced honey filled Nero's nose, sending a stab of arousal racing through his blood, making him shudder pleasantly.

“4! 3!”

The sound of amused laughter beside his ear made Nero jerk back, soft hands holding his face still.

“2! 1!”

Lips met Nero's own then, familiar smirk pulling up at the edges.

“Happy New Year!”

Nero's eyes finally fluttered open, confused blue meeting amused green. V finally pulled back from their kiss, tongue darting out to wet his lips, Nero's eyes tracking the moment.

“Wha....V?”  
  


“Well I certainly hope so.” V responded drily. “I hope that you don't go around sharing kisses with just anyone Nero.”

Nero ignored V's teasing, pulling him back into his arms firmly, and diving in for another less chaste kiss – earlier mood all but forgotten now that he had who he wanted right here in his arms. He tuned out the wolf whistles of those around him, and focused solely on the man in his arms.

“I'm glad you made it in time V.” Nero murmured huskily into V's ear, enjoying the shiver that wracked V's frame.

“Me too. Though I will admit, that I did cut it awfully fine.” V admitted with a small smile. “I still got here for the countdown though. And the kiss.”

“Definitely the most important part of the night.” Nero replied in a mock serious voice, though privately he really did think it was. “Come on, let me introduce you to everyone.”

“Ok, ok.” V agreed with a laugh. “Just...how about one more kiss first to celebrate the new year?”

“How could I resist an offer like that?” Nero asked, dipping his head down for yet another kiss.

Yeah, this year was starting out perfectly.


End file.
